degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DegrassiLove^^^/How I Think Season 10 Should End
Hi was just thinking bout this so i ges ill write it down. Holly J and Sav decide to meet at The Dot. Holly J wants to get back with Sav but he isn't so sure he can trust her after the night with Declan. Holly J gets Sav to think about it over night so they head out. But while leaving he gets a text from Jenna to come to the hospital quickly. So instead of going home Sav takes a trip to the hospital. Its been 4 days since Jenna gave birth but the baby hasn't been doing to well. Meanwhile Holly J is walking home when Declan shows up. Holly J remembers that the 2 of them already made plans to go to the graduation dance tomorrow at The Dot, together. Holly J tells Declan that she only said she'd go with him because Sav seemed like he wasn't interested and she also felt sad for Declan. But she finally decides that she and Declan can never be with each other and that it's over for good. Declan can't believe this and runs off angry. At the hospital Jenna is seen lying in bed when the doctor walks in. She tells Jenna that she has a visitor. Suprisingly it isn't Sav but instead the baby's father, K.C. Jenna is shocked to see him and wonders why he is here. She then remembers that K.C. is her child's father and that he was probably worried about about the kid's condition. Jenna begins to cry and is about to speak when Sav walks in. At the Bhandari house Alli is wondering where Sav is but when she picks up the phone to call him the doorbell rings. She thinks Sav probably got too drunk to open the door but is suprised to find Declan standing on the other side. Declan asks for Sav only to find out that he's gone. Declan yells at Alli for an answer but she doesn't have an answer. Sav sees K.C. and Jenna and wants to know whats going on. K.C. tells him that he should go because this has nothing to do with him. Sav replies saying Jenna wants him here not K.C. K.C. takes this as a threat and pushes Sav against the wall. Sav bounces back and smacks K.C. across the face. The doctor rushes in and breaks up the fight. He tells the 2 of them that they must leave. Jenna interupts and demands that Sav stays. The doctor allows this and motions K.C. to leave. He looks back at Jenna sadly and leaves. Declan is seen walking down the street by Degrassi when K.C. runs past but stops when he sees Declan. The don't know each other too well but K.C. still asks what he's doing out here. Declan says he's looking for Sav Bhandari and at last K.C. tells Declan what he's been searching for. Back at the hospital Sav asks Jenna whats wrong. She continues to cry then gives Sav a very sad look. As if Sav read her mind he asks what happened to the baby. Jenna's brother steps in saying that he passed away. Jenna lets out a loud cry and Sav just sits there stunned. Jenna's brother kisses her on the cheek and says he'll give them a moment alone. She continues crying but Sav tries to comfort her. Trying to be funny he says that now they probably can't go to the dance together. Jenna smiles and Sav remembers what Holly J and him discussed. He tells Jenna that he loves Holly J and is going to the dance with her. Jenna is shocked and Sav says he's sorry for leading her on and for her loss. Jenna yells at Sav to get out which he does. Declan stands panting outside of the hospital doors. He's just about to enter when Sav walks out. Sav's suprised to see Declan there and asks him why he's here. Declan says to get you away from Holly J. Sav's confused until Declan reaches in his pocket and pulls out a lighter. He lights it and Sav wonders what he's going to do. Declan takes a step toward him and Sav says he doesn't have time for this. Declan shouts that he doesn't have time for him. Sav runs off and Declan just stands there. The next night at the dance Sav and Holly J are talking. She can't believe what Sav told her about Declan. Sav says that he thinks Declan was just messed up and that he wasn't going to do anything. Holly J denies it saying that he was just fine when they ran into each other yesterday. Sav is just tired of the whole thing and says that they should just forget about it. Everything seems normal until Jenna walks in. Everyone stares at her when K.C. runs up wondering why she's here. She says that she can be here and doesn't need his approval. K.C. ignores this and tells her she should be resting because she just had a baby and that she's been through a lot. Jenna replies saying that he's finally paying attention to her and caring for her. K.C. says that he's sorry but that he's here now. Jenna shouts yeah now that my kid's dead! Everyone stares at them and Jenna turns to walk out, but K.C. grabs her and pulls her to talk in private. Jenna yells for him to release her but he just keeps walking. K.C. looks at her and tells her that he loves her. Jenna says that he only does because now there's no kid left to take care of. K.C. asks for forgiveness but Jenna stands there in silence. Sav and Holly J continue there night but decide to step into the back room for a little fun. Sav stops when he remembers the last time that they tried this. Holly J says that it'll be alright and that no one will be trying to kill someone with a knife this time. Sav smiles and they go in. Jenna starts crying again and K.C. hugs her. She steps back and whipes away her tears. K.C. takes her hand and says that he'll stay with her no matter what. Jenna smiles and they kiss. In the back room Sav and Holly J are kissing passionately. Sav smiles and says that this is going a lot better than last time. Holly J replies wondering if they should make it go even more better. Sav's a little confused by asking if she means right here. She walks over to a counter and pushes everything on the floor saying yes right here. Sav takes off his tie but is interupted when he hears the door open. He couldn't believe that this was happening again. The door opens all the way to reveal Declan. Holly J jumps off the counter and tries to remind Declan that she's done with him. Declan stays quiet and closes the door. Sav asks what he's doing but Declan just reaches inside his pocket. Sav tells him that his stupid lighter won't scare them. Sav then sees that it isn't a lighter and runs straight at Declan. Declan drops the item back into his pocket and intercepts Sav punch. The 2 wrestle around until Declan throws Sav into the corner. Holly J runs over to him and helps him get back up. But Sav shields her behind him. Declan reaches inside his pocket but Sav yells at him to just let them go. Declan says yeah like that'll happen and pulls out a gun. Holly J is shocked but Sav is unphased. Sav asks Declan not to do this. Declan tells Sav to step aside because he's in the way. Sav realizes that Declan's not going to shoot him but instead Holly J. Declan tells him that if he doesn't move then he'll be shot too. Sav stands his ground in silence. Declan says well if thats how he wants it and shoots. Sav grabs his stomach and falls to the ground unconscious. In the main room everyone's screaming and running out of the building. Fiona doesn't know where Declan went so she's afraid that he was the one who got shot. She runs into the back room and instantly sees Sav lying on the floor with Holly J by his side. She runs over only to see that he's been shot. Holly J is crying and when Fiona looks over the counter she sees Declan with the gun. Fiona is shocked and asks why he has that. Declan tells her to get out of the way so that she can shoot Holly J. Fiona can't believe this and decides to protect her. Declan says that he doesn't want to have to shoot her to. Fiona starts crying and asks Declan to put the gun down. All he says is that she has one last chance to move. Fiona shouts at Declan to please stop this but she's cut short when a bullet goes through her shoulder. She drops to the floor shaking. Holly J stares at Declan. He says what have I done and runs out into the darkness. THE END ok that took for ever and was really tiring. its a little dramatic and the writing isnt great but i hope ya liked it :) Category:Blog posts